


Over the Top

by AfroParadise



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Kefka es la gota que colma el vaso de la paciencia de Leo.





	Over the Top

-¿Entonces estás soltero?

-Sí, mi mujer me dejó hace... un par de años ya. Llevo la alianza casi por inercia. Pero no estoy con nadie.

-¿Y estás en el mercad-?

Un vaso de martini se estrella en la pared, a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de la mujer. No era raro que en una cena de trabajo se bebiera de más y algún vaso acbara roto, incluso si esa cena es de profesores. Sin embargo, aquello no había sido un accidente. Kefka se acerca a la mujer con beligerantes intenciones.

-Jeanne, cielo, creo que te están esperando ahí fuera. Tu menstruación o algo. Pírate, anda. Por favor. Tengo que hablar con Leo.

-No me voy...

-Que te vayas. Fus aire. Así me gusta.-Se despide de la profesora con la mano y se apoya en el brazo de Leo.-Al fin nos dejan un ratito a solas. ¿Que tal lo pasas, guapo?

-Kefka, has bebido. Ya no eres un...

-Mira quién fue a hablar. ¿Eso es un botellín? Tontorrón, ya que hay barra libre pide algo más caro. ¡Camarero! Una... piña colada y lo que quiera mi novio.

-No soy tu novio. Y no quiero nada, gracias.

-No le hagas caso, es para ponerme celoso.-El camarero vuelve a su trabajo porque defnitivamente no le pagan lo suficiente para eso.-Me ofendes, Leo. Me hieres. Me haces daño.

-Kefka, por favor, no empieces, hoy no es el mejor día para esto.

-Pero lo es. Mira, hacemos esto, escucha.-Le acaricia el brazo con la punta del dedo.-Me tomo una copa. O dos. Vamos al baño. Pasa lo que tenga que pasar, y ya me dices si prefieres que te deje en paz.

Leo se pasa la mano por la frente. Hace tiempo que le gustaría hablar seriamente con Kefka sobre el tema, charlo tranquilamente y tal vez tener una cita o dos. Pero el rubio va a la yugular cada vez que están a solas y él no es de los que empiecen una relación así.

Pero esa noche es el aniversario de los intentos de Kefka. Habían comenzado en un seminario, en unas charlas de arte contemporaneo en las que él era ponente. Había visto a Leo entre el público y se había lanzado a charlar con él a la salida. Pocos meses después, ambos coincidieron dando clases en la misma universidad.

Había sido un año de tener a Kefka a todas horas detrás suyo. Lo más agotador era la fina linea que separaba su amor de su odio. Lo mismo podía estar pidiendole matrimonio como llamandole...

-...idiota, imbécil integral, ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Eh? Te has quedado atontado. Lo sé, tener a alguien tan precioso como yo debe de haber hecho que...¡Pero que haces!

Leo había cogido al hombrecillo como un saco de patatas, cargándole sobre su hombro sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿No querías ir a mi casa? Vamos.

Kefka se quedó boquiabierto. Sabía que tarde o temprano Leo caería rendido a sus pies, pero no esperaba aquella explosión de fuerza. No pataleó hasta que el frío de la calle le recordó que podría ser visto en una posición nada digna.

-¡Bájame, gigante idiota! Está bien, iremos a tu casa.-Mete las manos en sus ajustados pantalones rojos.-¿Está muy lejos?

-No, solo sígueme.-Ni si quiera se molesta en mirar a su acompañante, simplemente camina con la mirada puesta en la calle.

-Pero que poco hablador estás. ¿Tantas ganas tienes?-Una sonrisa ácida se dibuja en la cara de Kefka.

El apartamento de Leo no era especialmente grande, ni estaba demasiado decorado. Aunque era muy sobrio si que tenía un cierto encanto acogedor. Nada más cerrar la puerta, Kefka se abalanza sobre la boca de Leo, que tiene que recular un paso para no caer derribado.

Con Kefka aún en brazos, se dirige al dormitorio y lo arroja sobre la cama. Se arremanga la camisa y, ansioso, le sigue.

El despertador suena a las ocho en punto de la mañana siguiente. Leo llevaba ya cinco minutos despierto, como siempre. Tiene un ligero dolor de cabeza, y está visiblemente decepcionado por el hecho de que Kefka no se hubiera quedado a dormir. Sin embargo, se ocuparía de eso después. Ahora debía vestirse e ir a dar clase.


End file.
